Bits and Pieces of Weiss Kreuz
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots that slide through my brain for whatever reason. Requests welcome
1. Cute Little Flower

Title: Cute Little Flower

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz

Pairing: Omi/Farfarello

Requested by: Yuutousei

Word Count: 481

AN: Finally done! *flumps over and twitches cutely*

* * *

"Farfarello! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with some planning for a mission."

Shoving the golden eyed man back into his apartment, Omi looked around before quickly following after him. Looking at the silver haired man, the small assassin growled as the other smirked and flopped down onto his couch, eye glowing brightly in the light.

"We got done early so I decided to come around," the scarred man hummed, crooking his finger at Omi, wanting him to come over. Sighing, the dirty blond walked over and sat down in his older lovers lap, smiling as strong arms came to rest around his waist. Purring softly, the younger assassin nuzzled into his lovers neck, eyes half lidded as he idly played with Farfarellos vest.

"You do know that I'm supposed to be down stairs with Aya-kun dealing with the store right?" Omi asked softly, brushing his fingers over Farfarellos skin.

"I know. Don't particularly care," the silver haired man said in return, running his fingers over Omis hip. He enjoyed the time they had together, finding it more soothing then blooding his hands. Sighing softly, Omi rolled his eyes and settled into enjoy the feeling of his lover.

"You're gonna get me in trouble one of these days," he teased, running his fingers through silver hair, being careful of the eye patch that sat there. Smiling at the happy growl he got, Omi kicked his foot a few times as Farfarellos hands decided to travel over his skin, finding sweet spots again. Wiggling, he laughed quietly at the ticklish feeling that he got a few times before he relaxed once more, eyes half lidded as he sighed in pleasure. The silver haired assassin chuckled lowly into his ear as his hands found new skin to tease. Feeling Omi wiggle again, the man purred happily into the others ear, one hand playing with the hem of his pants.

Both stopped as someone pounded on the blonds door, holding their breath as they waited for what would happen next. Yohjis voice finally floated through the door, reminding them that they were hardly alone in the building.

"Omi! Aya-kun is ready to rip off hands down there. Better book it down those stairs, little man," the lanky male yelled through the door before the sound of his footsteps started, fading quickly. Omi moaned softly and dropped his head back onto his lovers shoulder, covering his face with one hand as Farfarello laughed once more.

"I have to go. Will you be here?" he asked sweetly, getting a smile and a nod from his lover.

"Of course. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon," the other assassin promised. Getting a blinding smile, he watched as Omi fixed his clothes before heading off with the sheets he had come up for.

Now he had to wait to molest his sweet lover.


	2. Soup and Malls

**WARNING: IF YOU CAN'T READ THE DAMN AUTHORS NOTE, PRESS THE FUCKING BACK BUTTON!**

Title: Soups and Malls

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing: Ken/Aya

Requested by: Moreena

Word Count: 1187

AN: This is actual an idea of a story that has been buzzing around my head for the last month or so. I might actually write the story.

For now, I'm tired. Going to bed now. *noms*

Edit on January 2, 2011: So, can we guess why you're seeing this reappear? Well, probably because of the person who didn't have the cahones to log on to review, and who can't understand the concept of FANFICTION. It means that yes, I'm going to fuck with cannon. Yes, I'm going to do things to your favorite characters that will make your eyes _twitch_ and I will enjoy doing so. Because it's _fanfiction_. It means I'm in control and I have some pretty random bunnies. This particular one is a bunny that may or may not turn out to be a full story.

It comes from one of the first WK stories that I read a _long _time ago. It has since been removed for various reasons (which I don't know since I wasn't able to save it down in time), but when I remembered it, it was a good story. Yes, it had Aya as younger then Omi, by a month. No, it has nothing to do with him being fragile. Losing his fucking family had everything to do with it after he got his revenge.

If you've never lost someone, take it from me, that can fuck with your world. This story was fluffy for Moreena, who was a Christmas swap on Y!Gallery.

The first chapter? Was a **REQUESTED **(note the bold there) pairing.

**IF YOU FUCKING WELL DON'T LIKE THAT FACT, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! I'M NOT STANDING THERE HOLDING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD AND FORCING YOU TO READ MY PRACTICE! SO GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE!**

Any more reviews like the bull shit one that I came on to (and I was so damn happy today to) and I will make it so that you HAVE to log in to review. Let's see how many durrh moments I get then people.

THINK BEFORE YOU REVIEW! YOU HAVE A BLOODY BRAIN! USE IT!

* * *

Humming softly as he moved around the apartment, Ken smiled to himself as he shook his head and ignored the giggling that came from Yohjis bedroom, knowing that Yohji was happily entertaining his lover. Aya, or Ran as they had gotten permission to call him after so long, was holed up in his own room, having said something about some class work needing to be done. It had surprised them all that the usually stoic male was actually nearly as young as Omi, only older then the younger male by 3 months.

Shaking his head, the brunet twitched a few of the decorations back into place before heading into the kitchen to make some dinner, maybe something American. Licking his lips, Ken started to gather the needed food that he would make soup, the weather outside of the apartment perfect for it. Once he had the chicken broken down into parts and bubbling happily in the crock pot and his area cleaned up, he worked on chopping up various vegetables, listening for anyone to come down.

Jumping and nearly nicking his fingers, he jerked around at the touch to his arm, meeting blinking violet eyes and a raised crimson eyebrow. It seemed Ran was just as quiet as always and had come out of his room to do something, deciding to investigate what Ken was doing. Maybe. At least that's what Ken figured.

"Hey, Ran-kun," Ken greeted, moving around the other to put the cut vegetables away, he raised an eyebrow when the lean male followed after with a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ran finally asked as he watched Ken poke at what looked to be a full chicken that had been cut up in a crock pot.

"Making soup," Ken replied, smiling lightly as curious purple eyes turned to him. "I spent some time with some Americans when I was still in the league and they always made soup when it came to really cold days. Though, this is a faster way of making it instead of the all day cooking. It'll be ready in a couple of hours here," he explained, watching a red eyebrow hitch upwards, making him snicker softly and shake his head. "What are you doing out of your room anyways? I was expecting you to stay in there for most of the day."

"I came down for something to drink," the red head replied, holding up a cup before reaching around Ken and pulled out a bottle of juice. "I smelled someone cooking and got curious. Where is Yohji and Omi?" he asked in return, putting his cup down and opening the bottle before pouring a bit of the red juice into said cup.

"Hiding away in Yohjis room doing a movie date or something. They were talking about going out later for dinner and the midnight premier of a new movie," Ken replied, getting a nod from his companion as he stuck the juice away. "What about you? What are you planning on doing?"

"I have to go brave the mall for Christmas shopping. Omi made me promise I would try this year," Ran admitted, playing with his cup before sipping it. "I'm trying to avoid the mall but I can't find Omis gift anywhere else. I have everyone elses," he continued, shrugging one shoulder as he looked towards the window to watch the rain come down outside with disgusted eyes.

"The dreaded mall, and so close to Christmas time. You're gonna have a hell of a time dealing with that mess," Ken teased, getting a glare that he just smiled at and shrugged off.

"That's why you're coming with me," Ran drawled lowly, watching Ken gape at him with a smug look on his face. "That's right, Yohji was supposed to come with me, but then Omi wanted to spend a bit of time with him since missions have been keeping us so busy lately. He then volunteered you so I don't end up killing someone in the middle of the mall."

"Ah, man," Ken whimpered, watching Ran wave as he headed back up the stairs.

"Tell me when your soup is done so we can go deal with this. It sounds like Omi and Yohji are getting ready to head out here soon," Ran threw out as he walked before opening his bedroom door and slipping into it. Sighing, Ken groaned lowly before going to pack up some things to take with them so that he could stop Ran from killing any body at the mall.

A few hours later found them standing in one of the mall computer stores, Ran muttering about needing just the right hard drive parts as he went over the things. Ken had, slowly but surely, dragged out of the small male what he was planning on giving Omi and was surprised to know that the red head wasn't doing something so mundane as giving the kid a computer. Apparently, Ran had a way with building computers, or rebuilding as the case was.

He had started picking things up from Omi and took some online classes while he was acting like he was much older then he actually was. He didn't understand them but he could build a rather good one if he had the time. And he was rebuilding Omis, not only for a final product for his class but from Christmas since the think had died after a particularly nasty virus had hit it.

Scratching his head, Ken looked down and picked up one of the parts that Ran was supposedly looking for, holding it out in offering, getting a look before the smaller male smiled and took it, holding it close. Apparently he didn't trust people to not steal his prize as he continued to look for the last part, making a sound of triumph when he did find it. Grabbing Kens jacket arm, he dragged the soccer player over to the counter, quickly buying the parts and then out of the door, bag clenched to his chest.

Laughing the moment they were in the car, Ken dodged the swatting hand, getting pouted at from the small red head. Reaching over, he tugged the small man into a hug, pressing a kiss to the soft locks of hair, enjoying the closeness.

"At least we're not in there any more, huh?" he hummed, feeling the vibrating body calm and relax against him with a huff.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ran responded, nuzzling into the other mans chest with a smile, feeling Ken start the car and pull out of the space. It wasn't often he got to just relax with the older man, with his boyfriend. It was novel, having a boyfriend and not just a friend or a co-worker. Not that they were lovers just yet, Ran having not really been able to do much due to his age. But they were together and that was a perfect Christmas present to the red head.

Not that he would admit it. He wanted the katana polishing kit that he knew one of the three had bought.


	3. Flashes of Color

Title: Flashes of Color

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho and Weiss Kruez

Pairing: Yusuke/Aya-kun/Kurama

Word count: 983

AN: This…popped into my mind and refused to let go. It just dug in and went "Nah! I ain't moving until you move me!". So I wrote it and this is what came out of it. Enjoy!

**And yes! I made Aya younger then Omi! You have a problem with it, I don't care! This is fanfiction. Remember this.**

**Edit: I will say this once and only once. From now on if you have an urge to degrade me and try to twist my words around, you are welcome to fuck off. I'm here to WRITE. Not cater to your whims of how you think a piece of FANFICTION should be. The title of this COLLECTION of stories is 'Bits and Pieces of Weiss Kruez' which means it's not full stories. But random one shots of plots that float past my mind. Therefore there are a lot of questions to be answered should I ever decide to write the plots.**

**Again, I have read some AWESOME stories where Aya turned out younger then he said he was. They spawned bunnies in my mind. These are the results. **

**I have removed the reviews because they're what my friends (and there's a LOT of people who said this) called a TROLL. Again, if you don't like something I write, feel free to press the back button. I'm not sitting here making you read my stuff. Why should I make someone read it? Especially since I see a lot of good fics that have Aya (and others) OOC? **

**Some people just like to rag I suppose.  
**

****

**

* * *

**

It all started with a flash of red and a glint of icy violet that started their fascination with the slim man known as Aya-kun (or Ayan if you asked Yohji).

Kurama had heard about the famous Konoko reopening after nearly six months closed due to rebuilding and had begged Yusuke into going with him to see what type of plants and plan supplies they offered. Once there, they had been greeted by cornflower blue eyes surrounded by wild dirty blond hair that called themselves Omi.

Kurama had been pleasantly surprised by how knowledgeable the young man was, especially since he did admit to not getting into plants until he was 16 and had barely turned 19. He and Yusuke had both heard the teasing greeting to "Ayan" by Yohji, looking up to see hair darker then his own disappearing up the stairs, violet eyes glancing over one lean shoulder with a book strap hanging off of it. Both of the men had wondered if the rather gorgeous man was free and willing.

They started to visit the flower shop often, spending a pretty penny on various items to create a garden at the home they found and were flipping to make into their own. They had somehow gotten Aya as their personal contractor between them and the shop, despite the fact that Kurama knew as much as he did. Yusuke teased that he was a smooth talker and that was the only reason that they had him. But it did give them a reason to get to know the icy male and by the time the end of summer he was warm enough to come to the house warming party.

That night, the two lovers found out that the slim male went by his sisters name, forgoing his own due to the memories attached to it and that he was about four months younger then Omi. Apparently they shouldn't have handed him more then one glass of the plum wine they had supplied for the party.

After the party had broken up, Aya had stayed the night and woken up the next morning to the two men doting on him and his headache, leaving him confused until he talked with them about why. After some fussing and denial from him, Yusuke and Kurama had convinced him to go out with them, setting the date for a week later.

A week later found Aya staring at his mirror, frowning lightly and tugging at his shirt in worry, wondering if he looked good enough for a date to the rather lovely little restaurant that Kurama had chosen for them. The cur of the shirt did flatter him and his pants looked good but he still worried. It had been so long since he had gone out on an actual date and going out with two did not make his worry any less.

Shaking his head, the slim man bounded down the stairs to the main living area, hand brushing through the hair by his ears. Ignoring the looks he got, he went about making some tea to sooth his frazzled nerves, the scent of pomegranate and green tea floating around him in the kitchen. He was on his second cup of the tea when the knock to the main door came.

Blinking a few times, Aya looked at the wall clock, finding that the two men were at least prompt. Pushing away from the counter, he moved to answer the door, beating Yohji to it barely.

Opening the door, he stopped and stared at the sight before him. Kurama, as he had been told to call his fellow red head, was dressed in a pair of pants that hugged his hips and legs, hinting at what was under it along with a dark, gem green shirt while Yusuke was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged lean hips and a long sleeved shirt that showed just how big the man was. Aya was feeling decidedly ragged before he caught the eye sweeps from the two men, causing him to blush softly.

"Would you like to come in?" Aya asked, stepping back and letting the two step inside with a smile. "If you don't mind waiting for a few moments, I'll go get my jacket."

"There's no rush," Kurama replied, glancing over to where the other three men were standing, gaping at them. "I take it you didn't tell them that you were going out two men?" he asked curiously, Aya already heading for the stairs.

Pausing with a foot on the bottom stair, the lean man looked over his shoulder and quirked his lips up into a smile as he said "I did. They didn't believe me." That said, he padded back up the stairs.

Watching the ass that was so lovingly encased in black, the two shook themselves free from the thoughts that flooded their thoughts and turned to Ayas roommates. Yusuke snorted softly as he shifted on his feet, snapping the three out of their daze.

"So, he wasn't lying when he said he had a date with two guys huh?" Yohji drawled, raising an eyebrow as he shifted on his feet.

"No. I rather doubt that he would lie about something like this. That just doesn't seem like Aya," Yusuke returned, watching their eyes turn slightly cold.

"And what would you know about Aya-kun?" Omi asked, voice frosty.

"Lots considering how much we actually talk with the man," came the dry reply, making the three other men twitch.

"Stop teasing them, you two, and take me out. I have my jacket," Aya drawled as he came back down the stairs. Pulling on a light brown sued jacket, he flicked Yohjis nose before taking Yusukes arm. Walking out, Kurama closing the door behind them, all three found themselves enjoying the nigh tout together. And all of the dates that followed afterwards.


	4. Weiss Kruez 100 Word Drabble Set 1

Title: 100 Words

Fandom: Naruto

Word count: 100 words per set

Set: 1

Rules: Use ONLY 100 words per prompt/pairing to describe it in some way.

AN: People, I started this ages ago but wanted to wait until I was nearly done with set 1 of my Pairings, which has 50 pairings total. That's 10 sets of 5, spread around in my fandoms.

**I also lost my B&P requests people. I am not opening them right now but I am opening requests for my drabble a day project that starts on March 26th. So if you want, send those in.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Schuldig/Aya – Darker Love

Their love was not sunshine and daisy. It was not all sappy moments where they declared their love for one another before making passionate love to one another.

No, it was dark, heavy. It was all passion and lust, need to take and give. It was rough and hard on them, on their souls, or what was left of them. Bruises and bite marks showed just how their love worked for them, showed just how it was behind closed doors for them.

Schuldig slowed down, connected their minds and blew them both away…

They always knew they loved each other.


	5. Seeing Myself  March 26, 2012 DAD

Title:

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Brad/Ran (Aya-kun)

Prompt: Song: Poloroid – So Damn Beautiful

Word count: 174

AN: Ah, the start of my drabble a day for a year. So, enjoy this and remember, I do take pairing suggestions. If you are going to prompt me, try to keep the prompts to one or two words. Please.

Quick edit: Just some edits to the writing and another note, this is an AU. Seriously. AU.

* * *

Gazing at his reflection, Ran reached out and stroked over the mirror, violet eyes dark as he frowned. He could see his sister in his face. He didn't want to see his sister afraid that his lover saw her in him.

They had been dating for only such a short amount of time.

His sweet sister was in a coma, a complication of a facial surgery to fix some imaginary problem. Or so they had told him. He didn't believe them. He thought that they had purposely messed up with her surgery, made it so that she couldn't wake.

Gazing over at his lover, Ran tried to smile at Brad, who just frowned and reached out to tug him close.

"I don't see her in you, Ran. You're you my little lover," Brad breathed into Rans ear, feeling the red head go limp in his arms, clinging to him. "Want me to call the lawyers and specialists?"

"Yeah, I do," Ran breathed, gazing at the mirror again and this time, only seeing himself.


	6. Cave In March 29, 2012 DAD

Title:

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Farfarello/Ran (Aya-kun)

Prompt: Song:

Drabble #: 4

Word count:

AN: Ugh…so…tired. So very tired. Enjoy.

* * *

Staring at each other, Aya tapped his fingers against the bolder that he was using as a seat as Farfarello gazed back at him, vague smirk on his lips. Narrowing his eyes, Aya swiped blood red hair covered in dust out of violet eyes and crossed his arms as he contemplated homicide.

They had ended up in the same cave in after the so called client of Swartz had blown things sky high, to paranoid for his own good. That meant that their team mates were outside of the rubble and he was stuck with the insane Irish man who had a thing against God.

"Was that a tattoo I saw on your back?" Farfarello asked, Aya glaring before huffing. "It looked like an upside down cross. Why would you have that?"

"My lover, that's why. Shove it before I decide to create a new blood splatter," Aya snarled before looking over to where the client, Weiss' target, laid, blood spread over the wall.

"So strange to have such a thing on your back," Farfarello drawled. He fell quiet once more, a smile dancing on his lips as the rubble that blocked them from their team mates fell away. "I don't think I'll tell them about that. Such a desecration of the sign of Jesus is so lovely."


	7. Drabble a Day 7 April 1

Title: Dirty, Little Enjoyment

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Gifted to: laurose (for enjoying my WK ficcies so much)

Pairing/Characters: Aya/Schuldig

Prompt: relationships

Drabble #: 7

Date: April 1, 2012

Word count: 145

AN: Wrote this in about 5 minutes, as I prepared for bed. I went to bed, got up, and cleaned. I have just NOW gotten around to posting it. Remember, just because I don't post every day doesn't mean that I'm not writing it. Enjoy. :D

* * *

He was his darkness, his living Guilt.

He was his tainted kitten with a katana that dripped with blood.

They were from two different worlds. Ran was from a world of high class and lessons that would turn him into a ruthless business mogul if his world hadn't turned upside down. It had forced him to become tainted with the evil of the world. Schuldig was a street rat stolen from his world and made into a perfect little slave who had turned on the ones holding his leash.

They didn't care about their pasts, or their futures. They didn't care what their team mates would think about their relationship in the long run. They couldn't care. They doubted that their hearts and souls had enough in them to do so.

They were each others dark enjoyment; never dirty, never a secret, just pure enjoyment.


	8. Drabble a Day 10 April 4

Title: Interesting

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Yohji/Nagi

Prompt: ropes

Drabble #: 9

Date: April 4, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Fred/Teddy

AN: *chuckles and shrugs* Let's just say this was interesting to write. *rubs back of head*

* * *

Staring at each other was interesting to say the least. Nagi could feel his eyebrow twitch as his lips tugged downwards into a scowl as his supposed enemy just smirked around his cigarette. Waving a hand before his face, the young telepath waved away the smoke and scowled even more.

"Must you smoke?" he asked, trying to sound polite.

"Yep," Yohji drawled, chuckling at the snarl that he got. "Calm down. Your group will be here soon, no worries," he said, Nagi pouting and going limp in his bonds.

"I hate you all. Capturing me while I was distracted," he muttered, blushing at the chuckle from Yohji.

"Yeah, Aya-kun has a nice ass, doesn't he? Especially in those pants of his," Yohji drawled, making Nagi moan and drop his head back.

"Oh don't remind me. I can't afford to get hard," he whined, once more getting a chuckle.


	9. Drabble a Day 13 April 7

Title: Silent

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Omi, Schuldig

Prompt: surprise

Drabble #: 13

Date: April 7, 2012

Word count: 167

Next pairing: Sirius, Hermione

AN: Tiiiirrrreeeedddd...

* * *

The leader of the kitties was adorable, no matter what he was doing, such as hacking someones computer. He was all big eyes and soft hair, but he was also very deadly under his adorable exterior, always thinking, always analyzing.

Schuldig tried to stay away from Omis rather spastic and infuriating mind, not wanting to gain another headache. As amusing as it would be to mess with the youngest kitten mentally, Schuldig knew that Ayas threat to remove his nuts with a rusty spoon should he do so.

"You're staring at me rather hard, Schuldig-san," Omi drawled as he pulled his sleeves up, exposing the bruises that ringed his wrist.

"What the hell do you chibis get up to in your bedroom?" Schuldig asked, eyeing the bruises with a curious look.

"Nothing that you and Aya-kun don't get up to. We just happen to be younger," Omi drawled, turning back to his computer and leaving Schuldig to mutter about corrupted chibis and Farfarello being pleased about that.


	10. Drabble a Day 16 April 10

Title: Mean, Puddy Tat

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Ken, Schulding

Prompt: Claws

Drabble #: 16

Date: April 10, 2012

Word count: 203

Next pairing: Ginny, Draco

AN: Errr…here. :D Have something fun.

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, come to me," Schuldig cooed, eyes bright with mischief as he brought his gun up.

"Yeah, so not happening," Ken replied, voice bouncing around the warehouse that they had ended up in. Schuldig narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, orange locks falling into green eyes.

"Aw, but I just want to play. I don't want to hurt you," he drawled, moving around a pile of boxes.

"Right. What if I don't wanna play with you?" Ken asked, finding a perch to rest on, watching Schuldig closely. "You don't play nice with others after all."

"Aww, I'm hurt," the telepath drawled, getting a snicker from the younger man. Ken shifted on his perch before, quite literally, pouncing on the other male, catching him off guard and nicking his arm with a bunduk claw. "Ow! Mean pussy cat!" Schuldig yelped, dancing away and looking at the wound.

Ken took the chance to escape, as per Ayas orders that came from his ear set, leaving Schuldig to complain about the blood that was staining his suit.

"Fucking pussy cat has claws," Schuldig snorted, going to meet the rest of his team and to get his cut tended to.


	11. drabble a day 19 April 13

Title: Catch the Kitty!

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Brad, Ken

Prompt: Annoyance

Drabble #: 19

Date: April 13, 2012

Word count: 209

Next pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

AN: I have to mess with Ken. I just have to. *nodnod*

* * *

"What is it with you guys and hunting me down?" Ken whined as he ducked into a room, slamming the door and diving behind the desk, hiding behind it.

"Because you're just so interesting," Crawford snorted as he opened the door and followed after the young Weiss, looking around, closing the door after him. "So why don't you just come on out and let me have my way with you?"

"You guys are so damn perverted!" Ken complained, shaking his head and pouting and glaring over the desk with a sneer. "You and Schuldig both! I'm telling ya I ain't coming anywhere near you."

"Aww, but I just want to see how tight your pretty little ass is," Crawford purred, dark eyes flashing as a leer spread over his lips. The man put his gun into its holster before he drew off his jacket. Ken just whimpered and smiled uneasily, holding a hand to his ear piece.

"Can someone come save me from the horny seer please?" he whined, dodging around the desk as Crawford lunged for him. The moment that Aya slammed through, Ken was out the door, leaving behind a trussed up Oracle, looking quite unhappy and leaving the red head confused as he followed his partner.


	12. Drabble a Day 22 April 16

Title: Playing With a Kitten

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig, Farfarello

Prompt: Playing

Drabble #: 22

Date: April 15, 2012

Word count: 210

Next pairing: Ryan

AN: I have decided to write three or four drabbles (one every day of course) and then post every few days. This is one of those.

* * *

"Why are you and Crawford teasing the brown kitty? Why not the red kitten or the youngest of them?" Schuldig looked up from his contemplation of his overly large brandy glass, wondering just what Farfarello was on about.

"What do you mean, my dear Farfarello?" he finally asked. The silver head lifted from where he was methodically sharpening his various knives with a whetstone.

"Why are you going after Ken instead of say Aya-kun or Omi?" Farfarello restated, gold eye glittering as he stared at the German, green eyes gazing back at him.

"The red kitty would likely gut us than actually play with us, Farfie my friend. Omi would poison us with one of those darts of his. Ken plays with us, even though he did tie up Crawford," Schuldig drawled, swirling his brandy around in his glass. Farfarello raised an eyebrow and snickered lowly as he shook his head.

"You're both nuts. Even more so than normal," he finally said, Schuldig making a noise of disagreement. "I have a feeling you two are going to make him do more then just hog tie one of you next time." With that said, he stood up, collecting his knives and sharpening kit and left, leaving his teammate to his pouting.


	13. Drabble a Day 26 April 20

Title: My Promise

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke with hints of Kuwabara

Prompt: Heavy Promises

Drabble #: 25

Date: April 19, 2012

Word count: 250

Next pairing: Aya/Brad for Laurose

AN: So, if you don't read my other Bits and Pieces, I am doing a Drabble a Day thing. That covers damn near every single world I write in and worlds that I know that I'm wanting to break into.

So, if you have a pairing and I don't mind it, you can suggest it. I'm some where in December with my pairings.

Anyways, I moved the Brad/Aya that I was supposed to do to today and wrote this yesterday instead. Sadness ahead!

* * *

Staring at his hands, fingers delicately tipped in claws and markings trailing around his wrist, down the middle of his hands before wrapping around his middle finger, he could remember the moment he had seen them appear the first time. He could remember the awe at having seen them, knowing he had created a child with his mate, his lover. His all too human Kazuma.

Looking up from his contemplation of his claws, eh gazed at the tomb that held his lovers body safe behind solid wards and stone that would never break, no matter what happened. Licking his lips, Yusuke sighed and remembered that he had promised Kazuma that he would stay strong for their child. The very promise that was almost done, coming to an end, his dear child already with her second child and just about ready to take his place as ruler and protector of their land.

Hearing a soft footstep behind him, Yusuke turned and smiled at his daughter who looked so much like him but with her fathers coloring. What a surprise that had been, to see such a beautiful baby girl, the first ever amongst the Tousin. His little miracle.

"Dad, come inside. We need your help with the crib again," she told him. Chuckling, he stood to follow after his daughter before he stopped and turned to gaze at the tomb once more.

"Soon, Kazuma, very soon I will be with you again," he promised before following after their child, hair swinging.

Title: Rubble

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya, Brad

Prompt: Trapped

Drabble #: 26

Date: April 20, 2012

Claimed by: laurose

Word count: 236

Next pairing: Mirkou/Sesshomaru

AN: I moved the Aya/Brad since a bunny for a Yu Yu Hakusho bit and demanded to be written. So I did. The Bill/Charlie that I was going to write was moved to another day.

"I did not see this happening," Crawford drawled, getting a snort from his trapped companion.

"I'm surprised that you didn't see it coming," Aya stated as he snapped a light stick, shaking it hard to get the light started. Crawford just glared at the bored looking assassin as he sat down on a piece of wall.

"My abilities, as amazing as it would seem to you, does miss things on occasion, Aya-san," he stated as he took a seat on a bit of rubble. "And it missed the bomb our employer had laid apparently."

"Don't you do any research about the people you work for?" Aya asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Seer. "He likes bombs and he's killed some of his past bodyguards because they didn't get out of the way fast enough for his tastes," he told Crawford, leaning against the on wall that was still intact.

"So, bomb happy nut job," Crawford muttered, watching as Aya pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting the cigarette with a bored look. "And when did you start smoking?"

"When I was 16. It's rare I do smoke now, but this seems like a good occasion," Aya replied, Brad finally hearing the snarking, bickering going on outside of their rubble prison. Taking one of the cigarettes from the offered pack and he sat back and enjoyed the quiet that would soon be broken by their teams.


	14. Drabble a Day 28 April 22

Title: Respecting a Memory

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Miroku, Sesshomaru

Prompt: Respect

Drabble #: 27

Date: April 21 2012

Word count: 251

Next pairing: Nagi, Omi

AN: I…can't stop playing in this universe! I love it. T.T And to note, remember, I plan on updating every so often.

* * *

He had to admit that he respected t he human monk that had held his younger brothers heart. Miroku had been dieing, eaten from the inside by his wind tunnel, just like his father and grandfather, striving to destroy Naraku to not only save himself but everyone on the Earth. He had lived to see his wind tunnel closed, but one last attack by the dying Kagura had left him dying once more.

Sesshomaru could still see the silent tears that slid from gold eyes and hear the quiet pleading for him to stay alive as they desperately tried to stop the wound from bleeding.

Taking a moment to breath deeply, he gazed down at the sleeping Inuyasha before standing from where he had been watching over his younger brother and left the bedroom. Walking outside, he paused before the headstone that protected the only human he had ever truly respected. Crossing his arms, he had to smile, just a tiny bit, as he remembered how Miroku had been wary of him whenever they had talked with each other about the monks future mating with Inuyasha. He had been unafraid, nor had he groveled in respect like so many others.

It had been nice, a second change in his life that had helped him mend his relationship with Inuyasha and to help him see his fathers point of view. Now he just wished on occasion that he could rip Kagura apart, piece by piece for hurting Inuyasha in such a way.

Title: Chibi Talks

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Nagi, Omi

Prompt: Age

Drabble #: 28

Date: April 22 2012

Word count: 210

Next pairing: Kingsley, George

AN: No, I have no idea where the title came from. And this world is one that I'm messing with. You'll probably see more as I go.

"So, why did you guys lie about your ages?" Nagi asked as he stared at his computer screen that held the information of his new teammates.

"We didn't lie about our ages," Omi replied, turning in his chair to look at Nagi. "Ran-kun lied about his age and for good reasons," he continued, wrinkling his nose a tusing Ran instead of Aya to refer to his red headed teammate after so long.

"So, why does your ages not match what you told us," Nagi asked, turning his computer around to show Omi, "by a year at least?"

"Because we lied about our birthdays, Nagi-kun. By a month at the minimum," Omi chirped, Nagi giving him a dry look. "Ran-kun is still the same age as we told you, he just hasn't had his birthday yet, which still makes him younger then me."

"So mean," Nagi pouted, eyes dark as he gazed at his fellow hacker and assassin.

"At least we didn't lie about our ages like you guys did. Ran-kun is still the youngest, barely from my own research," Omi stated, turning back to his computer to continue his work as Nagi shook his head with a smile.

"Brad-san is going to have fun with all of this," he snorted.

Title: Filling the Silence

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: George, Kingsley

Prompt: Friends

Drabble #: 28

Date: April 23 2012

Word count: 204

Next pairing: Shippo, Kouga

AN: I had no idea how to work those two…

They had known each other during the war, both of them working with the Order and on occasion doing missions together. They hadn't been close, but they had been close enough to become close friends over time.

George had to admit that Kingsley was amazingly smart despite the fact that he rarely talked. The large man knew things that most barely knew existed, much less wanted to learn about. But he did know about it and enjoyed learning about it. The twins had learned quiet a lot just by listening to his advice.

"You're thinking rather hard there, George," Kingsley drawled from behind the young male. George turned around and smiled at the tall black man as he waved his wine glass.

"Just enjoying the peace my friend. To many bloody people for a supposedly small wedding," George drawled as he leant against the railing of the balcony. Kingsley joined him and swirled his beer bottle as they gazed back at the reception that was going on.

They didn't have to talk with one another to fill in the silence, didn't feel uncomfortable with each other. They were really good friends after all and good friends didn't have to worry about filling the silence.

Title: Puppy

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing/Characters: Shippo, Kouga

Prompt: Puppy Love

Drabble #: 29

Date: April 23 2012

Word count: 219

Next pairing: Ken, Yohji

AN: This came from the observations of a reviewer of mine. :D Just had to write it. People, the main story this universe is from? Kouga and Inuyasha are JUST friends. That's all.

"So, Kouga, why don't you just ask for the chance to court Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, flipping a page in his book as Kouga looked away from watching Inuyasha as he walked through the garden.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kouga sniffed, looking insulted. Shippo placed a book mark between the pages that he was working on reading and gave the wolf youkai a knowing look.

"You've been following Inuyasha around like a puppy for the last 20 years, Kouga. You've been coming to visit whenever you have been able to, usually when the pack doesn't need you," Shippo pointed out, watching a very light dusting of pink appear on Kougas nose.

"He still mourns Miroku though," Kouga stated, raising an eyebrow at the snort from the young fox.

"He mourns the loss of a loved one, just like he mourns his mother," the fox said, standing up to brush off his pants. The teen looked to his friend and smiled. "Inuyasha won't say no if you ask for permission to court him. He'd welcome it actually. I don't think he's gone out with someone beyond you in the last few months."

"Yeah? But what about Sesshomaru-sama?" Kouga asked, Shippo smirking at him.

"Good luck with him," the young fox cooed before he left, leaving Kouga groaning.


	15. Drabble a Day 31 April 25

Title: Something New

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Ken, Yohji

Prompt: Amusing

Drabble #: 31

Date: April 25 2012

Word count: 243

Next pairing: Dean, Remus

AN: I snicker now at this.

* * *

"Yohji, I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up," Ken growled as he jabbed another flower into the arrangement that he was creating. Yohji just chuckled as he continued to count the drawer down.

"Ah, come on, Ken-Ken. You have to admit that it's amusing that both Mastermind and Oracle are after you at the same time," he snickered, dodging the wad of paper thrown at his head. Placing the money into a zippered pouch and dropping it into the safe before closing it with a foot, he turned to his co-worker. "Who would have thought that they would want you, especially since you tend to go up against Berserker."

"I'm so close to making this team a three man group," Ken warned, eyes narrowed at his teammate before wrapping a ribbon around the neck of the vase. "It's not amusing! I had to hog tie Crawford tog et away from the man. He had ever intention of pinning me to a damn desk, right then and there!" he complained.

"Maybe getting laid would do you some good there, Ken," Yohji drawled, tapping his fingers on the counter. Ken sniffed as he put the arrangement away into the refridgerator.

"If I'm getting laid, I'm not going to fuck over a desk the first time," he drawled. "I prefer beds, lots of time and access to toys on occasion." With that said, he left his teammate behind to watch with appraising eyes.


	16. Drabble a Day 34 April 28

Title: Why Me?

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Omi, Schuldig

Prompt: All Tied Up

Drabble #: 34

Date: April 28, 2012

Word count: 253

Next pairing: Seamus, Twins

AN: I am tired and sick. *yawns and shudders* I hate this.

* * *

Licking his lips, Schuldig tugged at the ropes that held him down to the chair. Pouting once again, he glared at the oblivious Omi, who was typing away on the keyboard, adding to his headache. He dared not try to take over the kitten with the pain that was working its way through his skull.

"Are you sure you don't want any aspirin?" Omi asked as he slid the flash drives into his pockets, done with the computer.

"No, no. Crawford has specialized medicine for me. Regular aspirin screws with me," Schuldig drawled, letting his head rest on the back of the chair. "Did you have to smack me in the head with such a thick book?" he asked, sending a glare towards a thick tome that laid innocently on the floor.

"Stop glaring at the book. It was the only other item beyond the computer that was within reach," Omi stated as he checked Schuldigs binds before walking around to stand before the German. "Now, your co-workers are coming…"

"Teammates, kitty-chan," Schuldig purred, Omi rolling blue eyes.

"Teammates then. Either way they're heading this way according to Abyssian. They have to detour for a moment since your boss is once more hogtied, this time by Aya-kun," Omi told him as he opened a window. "So, see you guys around. Oh, and Schuldig-san?"

"Yes?" Schuldig asked, turning his head to look at Omi.

Omi smirked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Ken-kun likes books, mysteries mostly." With that, he disappeared out of the window.


	17. Drabble a Day 40 May 4

Title: Flirting for the First Time

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya/Omi

Requested by: laurose

Prompt: Flirt

Drabble #: 39

Date: May 3, 2012

Word count: 275

Next pairing: Kenpachi/Byakuya

AN: It's cute and I'm tired.

And to note: No, I haven't stopped writing. No, I won't ever stop writing. My muses are to damn pushy and huffy. Yes, I'm still writing. No, I'm not posting my drabbles daily. I am posting them every 3 to 4 days.

Yes, I'm still taking drabble requests for my drabble a day. DON'T, for the love of writing, get complicated in your requests for drabbles. And DON'T expect smut. These are SHORT. They're drabbles after all. Good smut is long. At least two, three pages long.

Just to clear this up. I'm just tired. I'm dealing with my sinus problems (not fun), I'm taking antibiotics AND I'm editing my original story and another story with a friend for publishing so I'm a bit distracted.

Doesn't mean I've stopped working on my other stuff. ;)

* * *

Staring at Aya from around the flower arrangement that he was holding, Omi felt his eyebrows raise as the red head flushed and bent further over the flowers that he was setting into a bouquet on some simple paper. The guy standing near him and blatantly flirting with him was a surprise, even more so when Aya just shot him wary looks instead of tossing him out on his ear.

Then again, Aya was a teenager, was indeed the right age to be flirted with and to flirt back, but he never did. He did what he was doing just then and blushing, sending who ever was flirting with him wary, if not appreciative glances. It was kinda cute to Omi and he was glad that he had the afternoon shift with Aya instead of Yohji who would just be an idiot and tease the poor male into throwing something at his head before hiding.

Shaking his head, Omi handed over the arrangement with a smile and took the customers money before they left. Aya was quick to bring over the bouquet with a nod of his head, red hair swaying lightly and seemingly memorizing the guy who had been flirting with him earlier.

"Thank you, Aya-kun," Omi said, taking the flowers with a bright smile, getting a quirk of Ayas lips.

"You're welcome, Omi-kun," Aya replied in his smooth, sweet voice before he went back to working on the flower arrangements and bouquets as he was flirted with some more. Omi shook his head and went back to his own job, watching his fellow teen learn how to flirt and enjoy being flirted with.


	18. Drabble a Day 51 May 15

Title: Touching His Red

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Ken, Aya

Prompt: red

Drabble #: 51

Date: May 15, 2012

Word count: 231

Next pairing: Xander, John

AN: Something fluffy and cute.

* * *

It was amazing at just how red his hair was; a rich blood color that flashed with lighter and darker undertones of color. Ken was drawn to the bright color, wanting to run his fingers through the soft locks and make Aya purr his delight at being touched and lean into it. Yohji often did it, Aya soon smacking him for some comment or another that came from the perverted blond. Omi did it while he was thinking, the older male usually laying out on the couch with his head in Omis lap and dozing.

Ken hadn't once done it, never having the courage to see how well he would be received or if he would even be allowed to get within 2 feet of the skittish Aya.

But he had finally gathered up enough courage to go over and just slide his finger through soft hair, amazed at just how silky it was, wondering if all of the blood that they ended up covered in helped before shaking away that disturbing thought. Aya sighed softly and leant into the touch, violet eyes gazing up at him with a knowing look as a smile twitched on his lips. Ken just smiled back and continued to play with the red locks, relaxing the both of them as he leant against the back of the couch and Aya went back to his book.


	19. Drabble a Day 58 May 22

Title: Trapped…again

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Brad, Yohji, Aya

Prompt: traps

Drabble #: 58

Date: May 22, 2012

Word count: 222

Next pairing: Yusuke, Hiei

AN: *snickers* Had to do it.

* * *

Playing with his katana, Aya grunted lowly before sitting down on the ground and glaring at Brad as the man sighed and pulled out a cigarette. Yohji was patting at a wound that he had gotten from the collapse of the abandoned building, the sound of shifting rubble filtering through to them.

"This is getting boring," Aya finally said as he leant against the still partially up wall. "Brad, why in the world did Nagi take the building down?" he asked, glaring at Crawford, who just gave him a bored look.

"We were unaware of the buildings condemned state," Crawford stated, getting a dark glare from Aya.

"Unaware? How many times do I have to say to do your research on things? Seriously, you knew that we were going to be fighting in this area," Aya growled, Crawford snorted and lit his cigarette finally as Yohji looked back and forth between the two men.

"Do this often?" he asked finally, pulling out his own cigarette and adding to the scent of tobacco that wafted around them.

"Much too often," Aya sighed as he stole Yohjis cigarette, getting a protest. "Deal with it," he stated, glaring his companion down.

"Fine, fine," Yohji snorted, pulling out another one as they listened to rubble being moved out of the way so they could get out.


	20. Drabble a day 67 May 31

Title: Missing It

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Aya

Requested by: laurose

Prompt: touch

Drabble #: 67

Date: May 31, 2012

Word count: 259

Next pairing: Yohji, Schuldig, Aya

AN: Err…yeah?

* * *

His fingers danced down over the slim back, stroking over the porcelain skin as a red head shifted and muscles moved smoothly under the touch. Chuckling, Schuldig pressed a kiss to Ayas shoulder as his arm came to rest over the slim waist that sported bruises. He supposed that he should have been gentler but after nearly three weeks without touching, tasting or hearing Ayas sounds of pleasure, he had to have him.

The man had agreed with him whole heartedly, begging for more and scratching the hell out of his back. The lines pulled and tugged, making him smirk at how Aya must be feeling.

"You seem to be fascinated with the way I look." Ayas amused voice drew him from his contemplation of the curve of his ass.

"Hello to you to," Schuldig snickered as violet eyes blinked sleepily at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been well fucked and could go for more," Aya stated, a 'cat got the canary and the cream' smile spreading over the friction swollen lips. Schulding leered as his cock gave a twitch in interest.

"Insatiable, aren't you?" the German telepath teased as he slid a long fingered hand down the lean stomach, dipping it between longer legs.

"You know that," Aya moaned, eyes slipping shut under the slow, teasing touches. "Three weeks without any sex and a teammate who keeps coming back smelling like sex?"

"So much torture," Schuldig chuckled, slipping between Aya's legs, feeling them come up to wrap around his waist and draw him close.


	21. Drabble a Day 68 June 1

Title: Push Up Lizard

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Aya, Yohji

Prompt: lizard

Drabble #: 68

Date: June 1, 2012

Word count: 258

Next pairing: Starscream/Sam

AN: I actually did see a lizard do a push up. It was cute.

Okay, it goes that yesterday, on May 30, I had gone to my apartments front office to sign some paperwork. Anyways, as I'm standing next to his palm tree, messing with my radio so I can walk back home (yeah, it takes 3 minutes to walk from my apartment to the front office and in this heat, the radio was needed), I happen to look down.

And there was the lizard. It's just like I described in the drabble and it did try to look intimidating. It did this little push up move.

Cutest. Thing. Ever.

* * *

"He has a what now?" Schuldig asked as he pushed opened the door to Ayas bedroom, stopping at the sight of the tank on Ayas desk. Inside was several rocks and mini trees along with a heating lamp, a water bowl and semi packed sand on the bottom.

On one flat rock sat a rock with a 4 inch ash brown lizard that was basking under the heating lamp.

"A lizard. He rather liked the little guy when he found him crawling over his katana," Yohji sighed and smirked at the telepath. "Come on, go up to the tank and say hi," he chuckled. Schuldig gave him a suspicious look before walking up to the tank and bending over. The lizard looked up before pressing upwards and then laying back down, doing the move again.

Schuldig stood up straight and pointed to the lizard as he turned to Yohji. "Did it just do a push up?"

"Yep. It does it to everyone but Aya when they come near the tank," Yohji said, shoving blond hair back as he smirked. "I call him a push up lizard."

"He did it again," the German complained as the lizard pressed upwards before laying back down a few times.

"Of course he did it again," Aya snorted as he walked in, a small box of crickets in his hands. "He's trying to intimidate you. And if you puree his little brains you're not getting any for a year."

Schuldig pouted as he watched his lover feed a cricket to his little pet.


	22. Drabble a Day 77 June 10

Title: Why Us?

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya, Nagi

Prompt:

Drabble #: 77

Date: June 10, 2012

Word count: 226

Next pairing: Gaara, Naruto

AN: Poor Aya…Keeps getting trapped. *cackles*

I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

"I hate this. How do you and Crawford-san deal with it?" Nagi pouted, getting a smile from behind red hair as Aya shifted where he was sitting.

"We deal with it because we need to. You guys aren't always the fastest to get us out," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Though I'm trying to figure out why we keep landing in these situations. Do your employers have to rent the crummiest shit houses that would go down with a love tap?" he asked, getting a snort of laughter from the younger male.

"I have no idea, really. It's funny though, that you two are usually the ones that get caught in this," Nagi stated, getting another smile from Aya. "How does that happen?"

"Wrong place, wrong time," Aya drawled, shrugging one shoulder as he tipped his head back, Nagi watching in fascination as his hair shifted and fell back. "We usually just end up smoking for a little while and talk while we wait for you guys to unbury us," he snorted, shrugging before smiling slightly. "Shit happens."

"Yeah," Nagi hummed, shaking his head with a smile before he ran his fingers through his hair, letting it fall back down over his eyes. It was certainly interesting that they were stuck and talking, no matter what Crawford did when he got stuck with the other male.


	23. Drabble a Day 80 June 13

Title: Smiles

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya, Omi

Prompt: Cute

Drabble #: 80

Date: June 13, 2012

Word count: 273

Next pairing: Hanatoru/Ichigo

AN: Kind of a dip into a story that I'm working on where Aya is younger then he told everyone. No complaints please. I will laugh.

* * *

Smiling at his friend, he had to chuckle as Aya scowled at his text book and flipped back a page before writing something down. Omi shook his head and continued to watch Aya work his way through the current homework, knowing that the other wasn't used to having so much homework to do in one night. He was more used to working off a list of things that needed to be done and doing them over the year.

"Stop staring at me, Omi," Aya huffed, looking up with bored violet eyes, getting a smile from the older male.

"I can't help it. You're cute when you're scowling at your homework," Omi chuckled, getting a roll of said violet eyes.

"What is it with these teachers and homework due every day?" Aya muttered, biting the end of his pen.

"They're making sure you've gotten the information that we covered in class," Omi promptly replied.

"That may be true, but I swear that our math teacher is out to get me. I don't know why," was the grumpy response. Omi reached over and patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"It's because you should be in the class above us and you keep showing her up," Omi chuckled, getting a smirk from his friend.

"It's not my fault they don't want to put me in that class," Aya stated, pointing his pen at Omi with a narrow eyed look. "They just don't want me to be so far above my so called age group," he snorted, shoving an ear tail back and going back to his homework. Omi let himself chuckle at the sweet male.


	24. Drabble a Day 85 June 18

Title: My Worst Nightmare

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Aya

Prompt: het

Drabble #: 85

Date: June 18, 2012

Word count: 280

Next pairing: Kurama/Yusuke

AN: …*falls over cackling*

* * *

_She was gorgeous, there was no other way to describe it. A slim body that curved in all of the right places with just enough muscle mass to make her deadly to her enemies and she was all his._

_Slipping behind her, Schuldig wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her close as his nose found the crook of her neck._

"_Why are you doing dishes?" he asked, rumbling lowly as Aya chuckled and tilted her head to the side, red hair falling over one cheek._

"_Because I need pans," she chuckled and pushed back with her hips to tease him and get some more room._

"_Why?" Schuldig asked, resting his chin on her shoulder and raising an eyebrow at her._

"_I've decided to make dinner tonight so I need pans," Aya stated, waving a soapy spoon at her lover. "I have news to share and we need something special," she continued, rinsing off the spoon and placing it in the dish board._

"_News?" Schuldig asked, pressing a kiss to her neck before moving away, eyeing his lover as she dried her hands and a pan. "Well? Might as well tell me what we're celebrating."_

"_I'm well," Aya hummed, biting her bottom lip and flushing in happiness. "I'm pregnant."_

Sitting straight up in bed, panting and gasping, Schuldig shoved some of his hair back before groaning and falling back onto the bed next to his lover. His very male lover.

"Schuldig?" the red head asked, voice sleep husky as violet eyes blinked at him in sleepy curiousity.

"Just a nightmare," he promised, smoothing a hand down the lean side. Aya hummed and pressed against his lover. "Just a nightmare indeed."


	25. Drabble a Day 87 June 20

Title: Thesis

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Brad/Aya

Prompt: papers

Drabble #: 87

Date: June 20, 2012

Word count: 304

Next pairing: Genma/Naruto

AN: Blah…

* * *

"I didn't know that you had to write a final thesis just to graduate," Brad said, looking over his rather new lover's shoulder as the younger male went over his paper with a red pen.

"It's a specialized high school so we have areas of study. And the way things are set up, we write our final paper that falls under said area of study," Aya stated, writing a new line and striking out an older one.

"And your line of study?" Brad asked, moving to sit down next to Aya, pointing at a misspelled word. Aya corrected the word and looked up, glasses perched on his nose.

"History. I want to eventually teach it to university students so I had to set the base for it," he said, blushing slightly and shrugging.

"I think you would do wonderfully," Brad stated, pulling the leaner body close, stealing a kiss. "Does this mean you're going to drop being an assassin?" he asked, fingers running through blood colored locks.

"Not for now. If by the time I get my degree, I want to retire, but I'll still be on call for when you need me," he stated, getting a smile from his boyfriend. "I'm also going for a business minor so I can be the day manager, despite us owning the flower shop," he continued.

"That sounds like a good idea. With the business degree, you would be a full partner. It's still surprising that Omi was able to get one before he got his high school certificates," Brad snorted, Aya chuckling lowly.

"He had time to study, Brad, and he has a brain the size of Albert Einstein's about things," Aya said, dropping his thesis down onto the table before standing. "Come help me relax," he demanded, leading Brad to their rooms with a smirk.


	26. Drabble a Day 97 June 29

Title: A Change of Plans

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Brad/Aya

Prompt: change of future

Drabble #: 96

Date: June 29, 2012

Word count: 299

Next pairing: Shuuhei/Ichigo

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

"He's too cute to be real," Schuldig stated, eyes watching as Ran moved around the front of the flower shop. Long fingers worked to create an eye pleasing display in the front of the shop, violet eyes content with the work he was doing.

"He's quite real. Apparently he's just a flower worker, having gotten the job for the pay. His sister getting hit when she did changed the path of his future," Brad drawled, Schuldig cocking an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in the corner of one mouth. The café waitress placed their snacks down, refilling Brads coffee and left.

"Originally, she was to be in the restaurant when it blew, sending our dear Ran into the life of an assassin to get revenge. But since she was hit and the idiot put into jail, all he needs to do is pay off her unfortunate funeral bills since his families estate is still in probate," Brad stated, smirking as his eyes flashed.

"So he's just an adorable flower boy who works with the kitties for the cash?" Schuldig stated, eyes glued to the trim ass of Ran when he bent over. Brad nodded, smirking when Yohji was also thunder struck by the move, Ran continuing with his work and completely oblivious.

"Precisely. I believe that since our plans have changed in regards to Esset, we can enjoy ourselves and add a pretty little red head," he purred, Schuldigs green eyes flashing in anticipation.

"So, how do we start?" Schuldig asked, finishing his espresso as Ran left the flower shop and head towards the café.

"We make our third chair available since the rest are about to be covered in pain," Brad chuckled as splashes of pain indeed fell on the seats.


	27. Drabble a Day 114 July 17

Title: Blood Colors

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Aya

Prompt: red

Drabble #: 114

Date: July 17, 2012

Word count: 341

Next pairing: Ikkaku/Yumichika/Keigo

AN: Can we tell how bored I was? Yeah, I was watching CSI: Miami and CSI all day that day. What? I was bored and there wasn't anything else on.

* * *

Lifting the sticky locks, Schuldig smiled softly as his fingers came away bloody and sticky. Aya just gave him a long look before heading to the shower, pulling off his blood soaked coat off once he was in the bathroom. Schuldig followed after, rubbing his sticky fingers together, guessing that the other male had had to kill someone close to their home due to the redness of the blood in Ayas hair.

Schuldig rather enjoyed the colors of blood. It was always so interesting to see the shades it went through. There was the brightness of the red when it first spurted out of a body, quickly darkening in the oxygen rich air that surrounded a body. Then there was the nasty maroon of blood from a deathly ill target and the near black red of dried blood.

Looking at the blood on his hand, the same shade of his lover's hair, he smirked and leant against the door after closing it. Aya just ignored him and pulled off his clothes, dropping them into a hamper as the shower heated up. Stepping in under the fall of water, the younger assassin sighed as the blood washed away in a pinkish hue.

Schuldig watched, mind comparing the blood on his hand and the darkening hair of his lover as he washed off. "I think I prefer the color of your hair," he finally said. Aya looked at him with curious violet eyes as he worked a lather through his hair.

"How so?" Aya asked. Schuldig just smiled and slipped out of his own clothing to step in under the shower with him.

"It's a much nicer shade and it doesn't smell like boiled pennies," he finally stated as he took over Ayas shampooing of his hair. "It can be as dark as dried blood or as light as fresh. And all without the smell or mess."

Aya gazed at his lover over his shoulder, almost bored looking as the water rinsed out his hair for him. "You're odd, Schu. Really, really odd."


	28. Drabble a Day 117 July 20

Title: Jazz and Kitties

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Farfarello, Aya

Prompt: watch

Drabble #: 117

Date: July 20, 2012

Word count: 362

Next pairing: Yumichika/Ichigo

AN: Stalking of the Kitty Aya. *nodnod* I must happen often.

* * *

"He's much smaller then I thought he would be. He seemed bigger when he was fighting," Farfarello drawled as he watched Aya move around the jazz club, dropping off drinks and taking orders for more.

"It's the Lolita dress in part and the fact that he's always bristling when fighting," Schuldig stated, tapping the ash off of his cigarette. Picking up his drink, he sipped at the ale. Watching Aya smile flirtatiously at some old guy, Schuldig skimmed over the guys mind. He found nothing but enjoyment of having a sweet, young male treat him with respect.

"So why is our dear kitty working here? And why does Crawford want us to follow him around?" the silver haired man asked as he turned his gold eye to his companion.

"Apparently, what he makes as a kitty covers his dear sister's care and very basic foods. So he called up a friend to come work for him whenever he had time. He gets paid under the table and keeps the tips, meaning he's able to pay for needed things for himself since the tips tend to amount to 600 a night. On a good night that is," Schuldig quoted fro the information he had been able to find out. "As for why our fearless leader wants us to watch him, it's because if we do it right, we'd have someone on the inside to take down both Persia and Esset."

"Isn't his sister's care supposed to be a part of his working with Weiss?" Farfarello asked, eyebrows raising upwards at that bit of news.

"Supposed to be, but apparently they pay for the beds but not the care that she needs," Shculdig snorted, scowling. Esset were a bunch of bastards, but when they promised something, they did it. Persia and his bitches were just fucking with their people and hopefully it would work in their favor.

Finishing his ale, Schuldig smirked at Farfarello and waved his cigarette at the other. "So we watch and wait huh?" the Irish man stated, eye watching as Aya counted his tips, nibbling on his bottom lip, making it swell and flush.

"Can't deny it won't be fun."


	29. Drabble a Day 124 July 27

Title: Jazz and Kittens 2

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Yohji, Aya

Prompt: hiding

Drabble #: 124

Date: July 27 2012

Word count: 392

Next pairing: Will, Sam

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

**To Anonymous: I may one day write a full story surrounding them. One day. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And yes, that's what it means. *nodnod***

* * *

"Where were ya?" The words surprised Aya, making him spin around and frown at his blond co-worker. Yohji just rolled the cigarette around in his mouth as he waited for the answer that he already had. He had noticed that Aya would go out when he didn't have early morning shifts, always coming back around 3:30, 4 in the morning. He would then sit down, with a cup of iced tea, and count out the cash in his pocket, writing the amount in a book.

"Out," was Ayas cold answer. If Yohji didn't know any better, he would have thought that the man had been out whoring himself. The clothes he was wearing was close enough in his mind. Ayas jeans were skin tight, stone washed and gorgeous on the younger male while the shirt barely brushed the waist band of the jeans. Aya stripped out of his long jacket and hung it up, grabbing the envelope that he knew was stuffed full of money. "Don't fuck with me, Ayan. I took my date to the jazz club you were working at."

Aya went stiff and snarled, spinning on his heel. "What I do during my free time is my business, Kudoh. If I wish to work at an old friends jazz bar, I will do so," he stated, voice icy. "Because unlike you, Omi and Ken, I have medical bills to pay seeing as Persia fucked me over by only paying for my sister's bed." With that said, he turned away, heading for the kitchen.

Leaning back in his chair, Yohji lit his cigarette and stared at Aya as he made his tea in jerky movements. He had never once really thought about why his fellow assassin had eaten just the bare amounts of food for the first six months of living there with them. But if it was true and he had to pay for his younger sister's care, it was no wonder he had taken up a job as a waiter.

After all, he made good money slinging drinks and making older men feel good, and it was all legal. Sighing, Yohji sucked on his cigarette, relaxing finally. He would have to take one of Ayas tables the next time he went to the club and leave a nice, fat tip. The other man wouldn't take any money otherwise.


	30. Drabble a Day 131 August 3

Title: Just a Little

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Nagi/Omi/Aya

Prompt: a little look

Drabble #: 131

Date: August 3, 2012

Word count: 377

Next pairing: Ares/Joxer

AN: *zombie shuffle* So long! It took so long to post!

* * *

They found him painfully shy, even while he worked in the flower shop creating beautiful flower arrangements. When the groups had met the young Ran, they had thought he was younger then Yohji, Schuldig and Crawford, but older then Nagi and Omi. It had turned out that Ran was two months younger then Omi but three hours older then Nagi.

Nagi had taken to talk with their young co-worker, happy with the way the young Ran reacted to him, blushing but still talking with him. Omi would often join them; the three forming a strong bond and making the two assassins want to tell him just who he worked for.

The others could agree to that, and so they had sat down with him and told him just who they were, what they did and how the two groups had come together after the people who had controlled them had been taken down. Ran had taken the information rather well and taken over as the official medic of the group, tending to their wounds.

Nagi and Omi had also gotten closer to Ran in the process, going out together as a threesome. Ran blossomed while they were 'courting', as Farfarello called it, gaining confidence with every date, kiss and touch shared between them. He finally slept with them the day he turned 18, having waited since they had turned 18 and would have gotten in quite a bit of legal trouble otherwise.

Nagi had stated that the wait had been worth it as they laid in bed, a smugly smirking Omi propped up on one elbow by his side and Ran on the other, resting against his side, flushed and dozing. The hacker had agreed with the younger Japanese male. Ran had just hummed, stretching his legs out slowly before falling into a deeper doze.

The next morning, Schuldig had ended up with hot green tea poured on his lap, Brad, Yohji and Farfarello had burst into laughter, and Ran had limp off to hide in his shared bedroom. Nagi and Omi had promised to make the telepaths life hell before moving to sooth their frazzled and teased lover in a rather pleasurable way.

Schulding ended up covering for Ran when he couldn't get out of bed.


	31. Drabble a Day 142 August 14

Title: Alley Way Discussion

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Farfarello, Aya

Prompt: learning new things

Drabble #: 142

Date: August 14, 2012

Word count: 269

Next pairing: Keigo/Ichigo

AN: I love this world, it's just so much fun to play in.

* * *

He ran into Farfarello first.

Not that it was planned by either man, but it did happen. Aya had stepped outside to catch his breath during work and had found the silver haired Irish man using one of the stools found there. After an initial eyeing, he had sat down, pulled out a pack of sweetly flavored cigarettes and started his break.

"When did you start smoking?" Farfarello asked, eyeing the cigarette in Ayas fingers as the ash was casually flicked off.

"When I needed to relax. And since I hate being drunk, these were the better idea," Aya responded, shrugging. "When do you drink the American beers? I know we sell better."

"I told the bartender something good," Farfarello admitted, sneering at the bottle in his hand.

"See, you don't tell a training bartender that. Especially that one," Aya snorted. "He thinks that American beer is the best and all else isn't worth it."

"I'll remember that. Schuldig has gotten me hooked on good German lager," Farfarello admitted, shrugging with a smile on his lips.

"And you got him hooked on in return?" Aya asked, the other man leering at him.

"Irish whiskey, imported from Ireland of course," he chuckled.

"Of course. We have some good whiskeys," Aya mused, finishing off his cigarette, dropping the butt down onto the ground. Crushing it, he stood and tugged his jeans up. "Next time you and Schuldig come around, I suggest you avoid Mais tables. She's starting to obsess," he warned.

"We'll sit at one of yours," Farfarello stated as the red head disappeared into the club with one last smirk.


	32. Drabble a Day 161 September 2

Title: Jazz and Kittens (Back Alleyway Discussions) 4

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Brad, Schuldig

Prompt: devious

Drabble #: 161

Date: September 2, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Kisame, Gai

AN: To tired…

* * *

"Bradley Crawford, you are a devious man," Schuldig drawled as he walked into the mans study. "You knew what would happen, didn't you?" he asked, flipping his mussed hair over one naked shoulder. Sweat pants rode low on hi ships as he sprawled out on a chair.

"Are you done with your kitten already?" Brad asked as he turned his eyes away from his laptop.

"Hardly," Schuldig purred as his lips pulled into a smug smile. "He's taking a nap right now while I come down here to make something for him." His mind turned to the pale body that was laid out in his and Farfarellos bed, red hair messed up and skin flushed. They had made a mess, one that his silver haired Irish man was cleaning up as Ran hummed and purred in his sleep as he was moved.

"Aren't you glad I sent you to that club? You ended up with a kitten and I have you out of my hair for the most part," Brad chuckled, Schuldig smiling lightly. "Does he have claws?"

"Of course he does. I think that's why Farfarello lost control and screwed our kitten so hard he passed out," Schuldig chuckled. Brad shook his head and smiled lightly.

"Just as long as he doesn't end up dead," Brad stated as the telepath stood up. Schuldig's face softened a bit.

"I think tonight was the first time I've ever seen Farfarello worried about knowing a bed partner out, much less hurting one. He stopped worrying about the time Ran woke up with to smile, say cool and then pass out with a happy smile," he said, watching Brads face morph into surprise. "Yeah, really. Now, if you'll excuse me, my kitty needs to be fed. I'm sure you want to go back to seducing your own," Schuldig purred as he left the study.

Brad shook his head as his IM pinged with a new message from Omi. Soon, both Weiss and Schwartz's leash holders would be gone and they would be gone and they would be fine.

Having their kitties in their beds would be even better.


	33. Drabble 165 September 6

Title: Jazz and Kittens 5

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Schuldig/Farfarello

Prompt: sweet tasting

Drabble #: 165

Date: September 6, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Teddy, Harry

AN: To tired…

* * *

Their personal shower was running, the two men staring at the door that kept them from their red headed lover. After three months of near stalking, they had gotten Ran into their bed and relationship, and they weren't going to let go of him. Though, Ran had made them stay out of the bathroom while he cleaned up and soothed muscles that pulled and tugged.

"Can you believe that we actually have him? All that time watching, waiting for him," Schuldig finally said as he reached over and opened a window. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and took a slow, deep drag off of it as Farfarello placed his ash tray near by.

"I can. I have clan marks down my back and a bite mark on my neck from him," Farfarello said. His tone and the quirk of his lips screamed smugness to Schuldig. "How's your own marks?" he asked, looking at his red headed lovers back.

Schuldig snorted and showed his back off. "We have got to smooth those claws of his down," he chuckled. "My back is tugging so badly and it's going to sting when I go to take a how shower. But it'll still feel real good."

"I bet," Farfarello chuckled, swiping his fingers down Schuldigs back, coming away with a bit of blood. Cleaning them with his tongue, he looked to the bathroom door as the shower turned off, the bath turning on soon after. They both pouted at the fact that their lover wasn't coming out yet.

"How long can he stay in there?" Schuldig whined as he blew out a stream of smoke.

"As long as he wants. We fucked him how many times and how hard?" Farfarello chuckled as he stood. "I'll make something sweet and fruity for him. He has work in four hours after all."

"Spoil him why don't you?" Schuldig teased as he watched the pale, scarred body move and dress.

"I plan on it. Find him clothes please? I sliced his off," Farfarello replied, holding up a pair of shredded jeans.

"Nice. He'll go to work in our clothes," Schuldig said happily as he moved to find clothes.

"Exactly."


	34. Drabble 176 September 17

Title: Jazz and Kittens 6

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya

Prompt: giggle

Drabble #: 176

Date: September 17, 2012

Word count: 294

Next pairing: Kurama, Kuwabara

AN: I love this world.

* * *

He was playing with a spice colored rose as his mind whirled and his body throbbed pleasantly. He was still amazed at himself for having not only slept with Schuldig and Farfarello but was planning on doing so as often as he could. Ran had loved being the center of their attention and was looking forward to being in that bed once more.

Shaking his head, he continued to put together a bouquet, trying to forget that he was wearing a pair of Schuldigs pants, which were a part of skin tight, dark purple jeans, and one of Farfarellos rare normal shirts.

The Metallica logo not with standing.

It had been funny when his fellow Weiss members had seen him walk in after being kissed silly by his lovers as they dropped him off. Ran had just gone about his work, ignoring the questions that had some from the others, disappearing into the back to work on arrangements. He had been there ever since, working on them as he thought about things.

"Such a surprise, but not," he chuckled to himself as he snipped the end of a flower before placing it into the vase. He had to admit to himself that he had loved being courted by Farfarello and Schuldig before he had ended up in bed.

His favorite memory was of the two taking him to breakfast after a night at the jazz club, outside of the breakfast that morning. To think, Farfarello could make pastries, making him chuckle once more as his eyes turning up to the clock. He was anticipating the end of his shift, making him squirm and shift on his feet.

He and his two lovers did have a date after all and he needed to get ready.


	35. Drabble 184 September 25

Title: Jazz and Kittens 7

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Omi fic

Prompt: first date

Drabble #: 184

Date: September 25, 2012

Word count: 243

Next pairing: Farfarello Fic

AN: This was just to cute.

* * *

Biting his bottom lip, Omi shifted in the seat he had taken at one of the small tables, waiting for his date to appear for their set time. He had been talking with Brad Crawford for a while and seeing how happy Aya-kun was with Farfarello and Schuldig had prompted him to actually met with the Seer for the first time after being asked to meet him several times before.

So here he was, sitting at a café table, waiting for Brad to come and full of nervous energy. He had only been waiting for something like 6 minutes but already he was ready to jump out of his skin. Shoving a bit of blond hair back, he gazed at the door with a smile on his lips, thinking back on how it had started.

Brad, under the name of BlackOracle, a give away if there was ever one, had IMed him one day and started up a conversation about the last mission. The man had given him all of the information that they had needed to finish their mission, even with the men of Schwartz in their way. Since then, they had talked nearly every night that they were free, exchanging information sometimes and others just talking about daily things.

So now, here he was here to have a date with his IM friend, changing their relationship from one thing to another. And he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	36. Drabble 185 September 26

Title: Amityville Demons…Meet Farfarello

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Farfarello

Prompt: demons

Drabble #: 185

Date: September 26, 2012

Word count: 330

Next pairing: Gin Fic

AN: *cackles* *rubs hands together* I had to do it.

* * *

He was waiting, perched on the edge of a wall as he gazed at the house before him. It was a simple home, large and beautiful. The windows that gazed down from either side of the chimney stack were almost like eyes that glared balefully down at his curious look and anyone who dared to come near him. The house was old, he could tell that much, and didn't look like where a murder had happened.

But he knew that the Defeo family had been killed by the oldest child, though some speculated that one of the daughters had done it. At least that's what the documentary that he had found had said. And of course there was the whole Lutz family haunting thing that had happened afterwards.

He smirked as he remembered that the murderer had claimed that he had been told to kill them by demons, which had made him wonder. So Brad had gave him some money, a credit card, a private plane ride, enough pills to drug several horses 8 times over and told him to have fun. All of this done while the Seer had smirked in amusement.

Sliding off of his wall, he strolled up to the house and picked the lock, sliding into the dark house. All of the windows were covered in heavy black curtains so the flashlight that he flipped on wasn't visible from the street. As he stepped through the house, he found that the atmosphere wasn't all that bad to his thinking.

Nice, dark and heavy.

He smirked again.

Neighbors later claimed that they had heard screams that didn't sound human echoing from the house. On top of not sounding like anything human, they weren't screams of a demon, but screams of fear and horror.

Farfarello on the hand gad gone back to Japan with a smirk on his lips. Brad hadn't asked how it had gone, having already Seen Farfarello own type of exorcism on the Amityville House.


	37. Drabble 204 Oct 15

Title: True Happiness

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya fic

Prompt: truth in happiness

Drabble #: 204

Date: October 15, 2012

Word count: 264

Next pairing: Reid Fic

AN: I have been mobbed by three mini doggies. That's why I'm a bit late with this set. Sorry.

* * *

He couldn't really remember a time that he was truly happy, no matter what he had portrayed once upon a time. While his parents had lived and his sister had been awake, he had hidden his almost numbness behind a mask filled with smiles and happiness that was nothing more then a lie.

After his parents had died and Aya had been declared in a coma, Ran had been able to drop his mask after the news had been delivered. He had found some semblance of peace, despite the fact that still he was numb and hurting about his sister, his only shining light in the world that he lived in.

And now, using her name, wearing one of her earrings and working with the three that he did, he was…somehow feeling again. It was a novel experience, something that he wanted to continue growing but also feared it happening. He didn't want to start feeling to just suddenly lose it all.

He would shatter, break into a million pieces that would be so sharp that he wouldn't be able to pick them up much less put them back together again.

He wondered if he should just hide away his emotions again, put up a wall between him and the world once more of if he should allow those emotions to grow, allow for the chance to build and become something more. Looking over to his fellow assassins, he bit his bottom lip and let his eyes fall half shut before he smiled lightly to himself.

He would let them grow, he knew that.


	38. Drabbles of my lost weeks

Title: Sick Little Hacker 1

Pairing/Characters: Nagi/Omi

Prompt: turning away

Drabble #: 231

Date: Nov. 11, 2012

Word count:

AN: I am sorry for disappearing for so long! My computer died on me quite suddenly and I wasn't able to get online. I now have working computers again and I'm able to get on and so I hope that you will enjoy my newest drabbles.

Please note that I have something like 2 weeks worth of drabbles that must be posted. So I'm kinda combining like drabbles together and posting them that way.

Thank you for your time, for your reviews and for your patience. Thank you.

* * *

He blinked that the hacker that was currently curled up under blankets as he perched on the sill. Nagi had been told that Omi wouldn't be home, along with Yohji and Ken, leaving the very sick Aya alone long enough for Nagi to copy every file on their computers. But here was Omi, coughing and sniffling in his sleep.

Sighing, Nagi slipped silently into the room, making sure that he didn't disturb the sleeping Omi. Slipping out of the bedroom, he looked around the house with a heavy frown. Aya was indeed in his bedroom, while the other two were out. Finding the computer, he found that the codes he had wouldn't work, not surprising him and it just made him work harder to get to the wanted information.

Once he had what he wanted, he cleared the steps that he had taken to hack. Packing away the CD's and flash drives he had used, he grabbed his bag and left the computer room, heading for Omi's room once more. A soft moan came from the bed, making him pause as he stared to climb out of the window. Looking to the bed, he frowned as the younger male buried his face into the pillow under his head, curling up even tighter and pulling the blanket closer to him as he panted.

Nagi felt a pang and sighed, putting his bad down before closing the window quietly. Using the laser thermometer he found on the desk, he sighed at the slight fever as he decided to make the two very sick men something easy to eat.

In the kitchen he found canned broth that came from a nearby health food store and cold cans of ginger ale next to a storage bowl of leftover chicken that had been seasoned with what smelled like taco seasoning. Taking the broth, he poured it into a pot and added some water to it. As soon as the soup was hot and bubbling, he took the bowls into the rooms, along with the ginger ale, some cold medicine and some saltines, setting them onto the bedside tables.

Tucking Omi in, he left as blurry eyes watched him before turning to the bowl, cup and medicine, a smile on his lips as the sick young man cuddled under his blanket.

Title: Sick Little Hacker 2

Pairing: Nagi, Farfarello

Drabble #: 233

Date: Nov. 13, 2012

Word count: 257

* * *

"You seem…contemplative," Farfarello drawled, standing in Nagi's doorway as the young man went through the files that he had grabbed from the kitties computer, making the silver haired man worry.

"I'm just thinking. Two of the kittens are sick but were left alone while the other two were doing whatever they were working on," Nagi told him, switching out the discs. As it loaded, he looked up at the Irish man with dark eyes. "It was if their mission or whatever was more important than taking care of their own people."

"Even Crawford takes care of us," Farfarello rumbled, frowning heavily at that thought. "I have noticed that Abyssian and Bombay have been ignored for the most part by their fellow assassins," he said. Nagi frowned heavily at the bit of news.

"That's not really right," Nagi complained, crossing his arms as he sat back in his seat, foot twitching every so often. "Do you think that Crawford knows about it is planning on doing something about how they're being treated?" he asked. Farfarello shrugged one shoulder.

"I have no idea, Nagi-kun. I'm sociopathic, not Schuldig," Farfarello snorted, shaking his head as his good eye glowed. "But… Knowing him, he probably does have plans for them whenever they're ready to leave the people who are trying to drag them down."

"I hope it's soon. I really do," Nagi sighed as he turned to the computer and started to go through the files, finding a copy of Omi's and Aya's journals, staring to read them when he did.


	39. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 237: November 17, 2012

Pairing: Farfarello, Omi

Title: Sick Little Hacker 3

* * *

Omi blinked at the silver haired Irish man as the other just stared at him with a steady gold gaze, his cross bow pointed at the pale man. "What?" he asked, surprise written all over his sweet face.

"Did your cold clear up okay?" Farfarello asked again, a silver eyebrow hitching up over his eye patch. Omi tilted his head as a memory of Nagi leaving his bedroom via his bedroom window.

"He told you?" Omi asked in surprise, Farfarello nodding his head in answer. "It cleared up fine after he put the bottle of medicine nearby for me and Aya," he said, watching pale lips quirk upwards in what he could only guess was self-satisfaction.

"Good. Now tell me about why the two others left you alone while you were so sick," Farfarello demanded, getting blinked at by the younger male once more.

"They had a mission to do…" Omi said, Farfarello snorting at that, his gold eye narrowing. "What?"

"Was the mission very important?" Farfarello asked. Omi shook his head. "Would it have hurt them to wait until you were well?" Again, Omi shook his head. "Your partners are idiots and I can't help but think that they consider both you and Aya-san expendable."

"No… They…" Omi spluttered as his crossbow lowered, blue eyes wide as he gazed up at the man as he walked up to him. Farfarello used one finger and tipped his head back until their eyes met.

"Yes, dear Omi. They left you and Aya-san sick and unable to take care of yourself, so they could do an unimportant mission. That is not a team mate I would want at my back," Farfarello stated. Brushing his thumb over Omi's chin, he soon left, closing the door behind him as Omi thought about the words.


End file.
